


Flashbacks

by Laila_2802



Series: Mozart x Salieri Modern AU [4]
Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, no direkt speech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:42:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24858583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laila_2802/pseuds/Laila_2802
Summary: Sometimes they have flashbacks from their past lives.(I hinted to smeksy times but never actually say it, if you don't know it it would probably not be obvious but I thouht I say it should befor.)Part of my ongoing series, maybe read the previous parts first.
Relationships: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Antonio Salieri
Series: Mozart x Salieri Modern AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780393
Kudos: 4





	Flashbacks

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote it in maths class, oops. But like I don't get it anyway so atention is optional.  
> Also yes it's still me I just changed my user name out of boredom.
> 
> So for the story, I hope I was able to get through what i wanted.

Sometimes when they hang around each other the pictures just blur together.

One moment there is his beautiful boyfriend Florenz the next there stands his painful crush and rival Antonio Salieri.

There he is, Mikelangelo playing the piano in his living room and than it's Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart the love of his previous life.

Sometimes it's really painful to be reminded of the past, where they couldn't be with each other. But other times it's fun to think about something they did in the past, laughing about it and progressing to talking for hours on end.

.•♫•♬• - •♫•♬•

And today is such a moment.  
A moment in which Mikelangelo innocently looks through his lashes at Florenz, perhaps not knowing the effect he has over his boyfriend. Florenz was just about to lean down and give his lover what he so much deserves when the colors behind his eyelids swirl together and he's brought back to his former life.

Looking down at his long time love Mozart without knowing how he got there, but when he regained his memory of what is happening he begins smiling, that's not Mozart under him but for a moment he can pretend it is.  
And then, after a moment or a moment too long, he blinks several times and is brought back to his lover looking concerned.

And Mikelangelo has every right to be concerned. He himself has lived through that, several times already. Being brought back to the past is easy and often times happy and he knows Florenz experiences that too, they talk about what they see every time. But he's never seen it happen to Florenz in person. Is that what it looks like? That's a bit scary.  
From one moment to the other his lovers eyes gone blank and he stared into nothingness. And than he's back.  
For a moment he thought Florenz had something bad happening to him.

So, yes, he's concerned but after Florenz assured him he's fine they presume their previous activities.  
They will talk about it all later, but that has time for they will have much time with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> As always (even if I don't say it) please inform me of any mistakes or keep and raise them.


End file.
